


Violent Delights

by bitchylecter



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal and Will are bees, I cried while writing this, M/M, like 3 times, shit get deeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: Violent delights meet violent ends...Hannibal, a bee, falls in love with Will, a flower - a love which is forbidden. How will they deal with the challenges that come with this?





	

Hannibal was a bee - a tiny, busy little bee. His life was a cycle of flying in and out of the hive, pollinating flowers, giving them life and in return, giving his hive honey. His favorite flowers were the sunflowers. They were beautiful, tall and yellow, and stuck out amongst all the other plants - but there was one sunflower he loved more than the rest - his name was Will. Will was a shy, but handsome flower - the strong but silent type. He loved his Hannibal more than anyone - or anything. Hannibal pollinating him was the highlight of his week, it was an event he consistently looked forward to.  
Will was his Queen, and God help anyone who disrespected his Queen.  
Hannibal started visiting Will only on rare occasions, but slowly and surely - more frequently as time went on. At one point, he would visit Will at least once a day. But, Bee/Flower relationships were forbidden, so Hannibal started visiting Will at night - the cloak of darkness hiding them from the disapprovers and naysayers.  
Hannibal would write Will poems and songs - and tell him stories about life in the Hive.  
But soon, the other bees became suspicious. Hannibal was forced to keep his visits to Will a secret, and eventually, saw less and less of him. Will was heartbroken. His only true love and joy in this cruel world was stolen from him - his happiness came and went with Hannibal - and eventually - Hannibal stopped showing up.  
His heart and soul were shattered. As time went on, Will became thinner and duller - his petals were wilted, as well as his stem. His leaves were browning and he shrunk away from the light of the Sun.  
Hannibal had been barred from leaving the hive. But that didn't stop him. In the dead of the night he snuck out and visited Will.  
"Hannibal?!" Will cried, metaphorical tears streamed down his metaphorical face, his petals and stem straightened up - finally his love had returned. "I thought you were dead!"  
"I'm ok, my beloved, I'm ok." He hugged Will with his tiny bee arms and legs.  
"Pollinate me. One last time." Will said, sniffling.  
"Ok, my love," Hannibal replied, fighting back tears.  
He pollinated Will, one last time.  
That morning he flew back to the hive - and never saw Will again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont judge me. Thanks for making it this far.


End file.
